Le Roi des fourchettes
by lukomax
Summary: Le nouveau maire de Forks, petite bourgade américaine tranquille, a l'idée farfelue d'élire un roi et une reine de la ville parmi les lycéens de Forks et de la Push pour rassembler les deux communautés. Et si les résultats dépassaient ses espérances ?
1. PROLOGUE

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_En ce jour d'anniversaire de Lilulle, nous avons décidé de nous remettre un peu au boulot, car franchement, notre profil tombe en désuétude et ça, ça va pas du tout ! Donc, suite à une soirée débile, Lilulle et Ritsuko ont mis comme d'hab' un scenario improbable sur Toilettes (curieusement connu sous le nom de _Twilight_ dans le monde anglophone), et comme elles sont gentilles, elles ont décidé de le mettre en ligne. _

_Donc, pour résumer le schmilblick, l'histoire se passe à peu près vers le 3__ème__ tome après le retour d'Edou mais ça tient pas du tout compte de la chronologie des bouquins. Pour plus de convenance, on va dire que la rousse a déjà été liquidée, que le mariage va pas encore avoir lieu tout de suite (pour des problèmes administratifs) et que Bella et les Cullen ont retapé leur terminale parce qu'ils étaient en train de faire du camping pendant les épreuves du bac en juin._

_Quant au titre (on vous voit de là, '_Roi des fourchettes_', c'est quoi ce délire ?), c'est juste une traduc' littérale de l'anglais, et ça peut expliquer en partie l'intrigue une fois traduit ! Allez, tous à vos Google translator ! Parce que bon, c'est vrai en français c'est débile…mais marrant !_

_**Démenti (**__**disclaimer**__** pour les anglophiles) :**__ bon, pour ceux et celles qui ont vu notre profil (ou pas, d'ailleurs), on est pas qu'une (mais bien trois), ni Américaine, ni encore moins mormone (uuuuuurgh…). Et en plus on a pas un radis, donc non, on est pas à l'origine de Toilettes, sinon on serait riches et sûrement pas en train d'écrire des fics en français…Par contre, les idées, c'est à Ritsu, et la rédaction, c'est made in Lilulle, et ça, on en est fières !_

_**Couples :**__ hé hé surprise ! Comment ça, on est débiles on a marqué '_Jacob_' et '_Edward_' dans les choix de couple ? Bon, bon, alors ce sera ça, le couple…Mais pas que ! (Des fois, Ritsu a des idées bizarres alors ça peut changer !)_

_**Classement / rating :** M, pour plus de sécurité. Et comme ça on peut mettre n'importe quoi, on est couvertes ! (Mais vous attendez pas à un citron tout de suite bande de coquin(e)s !) _

_**Blabla bête des auteurs :**_

_Lilulle : bon, bin on espère que ça va vous plaire, et s'il vous plaît, envoyez des reviews (de préférence des sympas, mais bon, rien ne vous oblige, hein, on est pour la liberté d'expression), sinon Ritsuko va pleurer tout plein encore…Et puis c'est mon anniv' ! Vous avez vu comme je suis gentille je poste une nouvelle histoire pour mon anniv' ! Ça mérite pas une review gentille ça ? _

_Ristuko : __On est de retour...pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! OK, je sors…Plus sérieusement, on a mis du temps à revenir mais on espère que cette fic (encore une fois pas débile du tout) va vous plaire autant que les précédentes ! (Comment ça vous êtes pas des fans ? On a pas plus de fans que Justin Bieber ?)_

_Lilulle : Ah, euh, et dernière précision…à cause d'exams début mars, je pourrais sûrement pas poster le premier vrai chapitre avant le mois de mars ! Donc, c'est une sorte de mise en bouche ! Encore désolée du délai ! _

_Lulle et Ristu : Bon, bin c'est parti ! __Enjoy !_

* * *

**Le Roi des Fourchettes**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Le nouveau maire de la petite ville de Forks dans l'Etat de Washington aux Etats-Unis, Robert Coconut, était en train de déballer ses cartons dans son bureau, au terme d'une campagne féroce contre son adversaire le maire sortant, qu'il avait gagnée en prenant notamment des engagements sociaux révolutionnaires envers ses concitoyens, et en étant le premier candidat à promettre des trucs à ces clochards d'Indiens de la réserve voisine, qui, administrativement parlant, dépendait de Forks –même si tout le monde semblait régulièrement l'oublier, oui, c'était des concitoyens, et ils votaient aux élections.

Il venait tout juste de poser sur son bureau une photo de lui à la gay-pride de San Francisco l'an passé (oui, il était gay, même s'il ne l'avait que peu mentionné pendant la campagne), quand une clameur venant du rez-de-chaussée de la mairie le tira de ses rêveries. Il entendait la voix haut perchée de la réceptionniste hurler :

« Mais enfin, jeune homme, je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Mais j'ai besoin de cet argent ! Comment je vais faire ? Le nouveau maire a promis… »

Le maire jeta un œil prudent par-dessus la rambarde du premier étage, d'où il avait une vue plongeante sur l'accueil. Devant le bureau se tenait un grand garçon brun, à la peau étonnamment bronzée pour le mois de mars pluvieux de l'Etat de Washington. Chose encore plus étrange, alors qu'il faisait à peu près 5 degrés dehors, il n'était vêtu que d'un short en jean déchiré et taché de graisse à moteur, et d'un t-shirt noir délavé qui avait connu de meilleurs jours. Et le plus stupéfiant, c'était qu'il était pied nu.

Une fois la surprise passée, le maire se ressaisit et comprit que sa couleur de peau n'était sûrement pas due à la fréquentation assidue des cabines à UV car manifestement, le garçon n'en avait pas les moyens –c'était ce qu'il tentait d'expliquer à la secrétaire obtuse– mais plutôt à cause de son origine indienne quileute (autrement dit, les ploucs de la réserve, comme on les appelait affectueusement à Forks).

« Oui, mais sur le papier, là, y a marqué que je peux avoir une bourse d'étude pour le lycée, non ? Parce que je suis un Quileute ? Alors pourquoi j'y ai pas droit tout de suite ? »

« C'est pas que vous y avez pas droit, c'est un problème de financement, ça doit être débattu au prochain conseil municipal, puis voté à la majorité qualifiée des deux tiers, puis votre dossier scolaire doit passer devant la commission paritaire académique, puis être validé par le proviseur de votre lycée, mais rassurez-vous, pour votre rentrée en septembre vous devriez l'avoir. »

« Septembre ? »

« Oui, bon, en fait, ce sera plutôt novembre, mais ne vous en faites pas on vous fera le versement des trois mois de rappel d'un coup… »

Le garçon s'accrocha au comptoir, visiblement assommé par cette annonce.

« Mais on a besoin de l'argent maintenant, pas en _novembre_ ! Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon père ? En plus on m'a dit à la caisse d'allocation familiale que je devais faire un dossier de prise en charge pour frais médicaux exceptionnels d'adulte handicapé auprès de je sais plus qui, le temps de rassembler les papiers ça va prendre des mois… »

« Il touche quoi, votre père ? »

« Bin, juste l'allocation familiale pour moi, et l'allocation adulte handicapé, mais ça a baissé, et avec son hospitalisation, on a dû avancer les frais, et il faut que je refasse les papiers pour lui, et c'est pas assez pour rembourser l'emprunt de la maison et de l'hospitalisation… »

Le garçon avait l'air perdu et désespéré, et la secrétaire l'air dédaigneux de quelqu'un qui pense que décidemment, ces gens de la Push ne comprenaient rien à rien certes le nouveau maire avait promis de les aider à s'en sortir, car la vie là-bas c'était comme dans toutes les réserves amérindiennes du pays, un ramassis d'alcooliques au diabète rampant qui les clouaient dans des fauteuils roulants –apparemment, le père du gamin ne faisait pas exception. Alors oui, fallait les aider à s'en sortir, mais c'est pas parce qu'on les avait honteusement spoliés de leurs terres et parqués comme des bêtes dans des enclos avec pour seule compagnie des bouteilles de whisky bon marché et des couvertures infestées de variole qu'il fallait maintenant les payer à rien foutre.

Robert Coconut trouva que ce garçon avait l'air d'être de bonne volonté, cependant.

« Eh bien allez voir l'assistante sociale ! »

« J'en viens, mais elle croule sous les demandes, elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour au moins quatre à cinq mois avant de traiter mon dossier…Je cherche aussi du travail, mais y a pas grand-chose sur la réserve, et avec le lycée c'est difficile d'aller à Forks travailler après les cours, faut que je prenne ma voiture, et l'essence coûte cher… »

« Je comprends, je comprends. », dit la secrétaire qui en réalité ne comprenait rien, et se demandait quand est ce que ce bouseux allait enfin lui lâcher la grappe pour qu'elle finisse de se vernir les ongles en bleu fluo. « Mais joli et bien fait comme vous êtes, vous pouvez toujours trouver un job chez Abercrombie, non ? »

Le maire dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas imaginer l'adolescent dans une pub Abercrombie, étendu sur une plage dans une pose lascive et vêtu uniquement d'un jean savamment déchiré.

En bas, ce dernier poussa un cri de rage, et s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui :

« Y'a pas de magasin Abercrombie ici, le plus proche c'est à Seattle ! »

Le maire descendit les escaliers de la mairie.

« Ginette, tout de même, vous auriez pu être plus conciliante avec ce garçon. »

« Mais monsieur le maire, c'était encore un de ces pouilleux de la réserve, depuis votre élection, ils se radinent tous ici pour réclamer des sous pour leurs gosses ! Avec votre idée de bourse amérindienne aussi, on est pas sortis de l'auberge ! »

« Justement Ginette, il a quel âge, ce gamin, 16 ans ? Et c'est lui qui fait toutes les démarches pour ses parents, il faut être plus conciliants, il est méritant, non ? »

Ginette lui balança un regard torve.

« Méritant ? C'est un de ces sales gamins de la Push qui se balade toujours à moitié nu, et croyez-moi, il met des t-shirts simplement quand il vient sur Forks, et encore, juste parce que l'arrêté municipal de l'an dernier leur interdit de se balader comme ça, et que l'un d'entre eux s'est pris 70$ d'amende ! »

Le maire soupira. Le souci, dans cette circonscription, c'était que les habitants ne se connaissaient pas et ne communiquaient pas entre eux. En général, le fait qu'il y ait un seul lycée suffisait à rapprocher les gens, mais là, le problème était qu'il y avait deux lycées, dont un uniquement fréquenté par les jeunes indiens. La méfiance était latente entre les deux communautés, et une des promesses de campagne avait été de réduire cet écart. Comme tout bon politicien, il promettait monts et merveilles tout en n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre, mais le garçon, en parlant de sa bourse de lycée, venait de lui donner une idée.

« On pourrait organiser une élection… »

« Une élection ? Monsieur le maire, elles viennent juste de se terminer… », protesta Ginette.

« …entre les lycéens. Une élection pour élire le roi et la reine de Forks, réunissant les deux lycées ! »

« Une élection avec nos enfants…et les gamins quileutes ? »

« Oui ! Voilà ce qu'il faut pour rapprocher les deux communautés ! » Il eut un large sourire. « Ginette, appelez-moi Charlie Swan. »

« Le chef de police Swan ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

« C'est l'un des rares en ville à connaître des Indiens. Il va m'aider à mettre en place mon idée. »

Quand il remonta dans son bureau, Robert Coconut était satisfait de lui-même. Aujourd'hui il allait mettre en place une des idées phares de son programme, et œuvrer pour le rapprochement de Forks avec sa réserve. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

Dehors, il pleuvait à seaux, et à l'arrêt de bus se tenait le garçon quileute de tout à l'heure, attendant le car pour la Push qui ne passait qu'une fois par heure dans cette portion urbanisée de Forks. Il avait la tête baissée, et ses cheveux trempés collaient sur ses tempes, comme son t-shirt à son torse musclé. Il avait l'air tellement misérable avec ses pieds nus plein de boue que le maire n'osa même pas fantasmer sur lui.

* * *

LE SONDAGE DE RITSUKO !

À votre avis, qu'y aura-t-il à gagner à l'issue du concours du roi et de la reine de Forks ?

A/ Un poste chez Abercrombie & Fitch.

B/ Des thunes !

C/ Des thunes et une soirée romantique (et plus si affinités) entre le roi et la reine…

D/ Rien.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : INSCRIPTION

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Résumé :**__ l'histoire se passe à peu près vers le 3__ème__ tome après le retour d'Edou mais ça tient pas du tout compte de la chronologie des bouquins. Pour plus de convenance, on va dire que la rousse a déjà été liquidée, que le mariage va pas encore avoir lieu tout de suite (pour des problèmes administratifs) et que Bella et les Cullen ont retapé leur terminale parce qu'ils étaient en train de faire du camping pendant les épreuves du bac en juin._

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**__ Merci Bo pour ta petite review ! On est contentes que le début te plaise, espérons que ça continuera !_

_**Blabla bête des auteurs :**_

_Lilulle : Ouf, j'ai passé mon premier exam' relou, alors enfin on a le temps de poster un petit truc entre mes oraux…_

_Ritsuko : Voici le premier chapitre où, au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué avant, on sent que celles qui ont écrit l'histoire sont vraiment pas nettes... On espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

_Lilulle : Bon, et, euh, désolées pour le retard, mais en ce moment nous sommes toutes les deux totalement surbookées !_

_Lulle et Ritsu : Bon, bin c'est (re)parti ! __Enjoy !_

**Le Roi des Fourchettes**

_**CHAPITRE 1 : INSCRIPTION**_

Ce soir-là, quand Charlie Swan rentra chez lui, il pensait trouver sa fille en train de réviser pour son bac blanc qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante. L'an dernier, le père avait failli péter un câble quand il s'était rendu compte que sa fille, sa lycéenne modèle de fille, avait loupé des épreuves du bac parce qu'elle était restée coincée par une tempête de neige alors qu'elle faisait du camping avec son petit ami. Déjà qu'il l'aimait pas beaucoup, le fils Cullen, alors là, c'avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Quelle idée d'aller faire du camping un week-end pendant le bac ? Fallait vraiment être con comme un manche ! Bref, Bella avait été punie à peu près tout l'été et pour ses 19 ans, il avait juste consenti à la laisser sortir avec son copain pour une soirée en tête à tête, et inviter ses amis à la maison pour une soirée choucroute. C'avait été la dernière fois que Charlie avait vu Jacob chez lui, car la suite des événements lui avait fait péter les plombs à lui aussi.

Alors que la tension père/fille semblait doucement s'estomper, voilà que cette dernière lui annonçait son intention de se marier avec l'autre grand escogriffe ! Fort heureusement, le mariage, prévu initialement pour décembre, avait dû être reporté sine die. Apparemment, le médecin qui devait faire la visite médicale prénuptiale n'était autre que le père d'Edward, et ça, ce n'était pas très réglementaire. Curieusement, les deux tourtereaux ne voulaient même entendre parler d'une visite médicale chez le docteur du coin, alors en attendant, le mariage était purement et simplement suspendu. Dans l'espoir que peut-être le nouveau maire serait plus coulant.

Si le mariage n'était plus d'actualité pour le moment, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant une réunion entre sa fille et le fils de son meilleur ami indien. Le garçon était purement et simplement aux abonnés absents depuis qu'il avait reçu le faire-part de mariage, et les rares fois où il croisait Bella dans Forks, il changeait de trottoir ou détournait le regard.

Mais récemment, la situation du garçon s'était empirée avec l'hospitalisation de son père. Ce n'était pas que Jacob refusait de parler encore à Bella, c'était qu'il n'avait pas que ça à penser. Pendant les vacances de février, il avait passé tout son temps à courir de la mairie à la caisse d'allocations familiales pour mettre en ordre les papiers de son père, en vain d'après ce que Charlie avait entendu dire. L'adolescent était seul chez lui, donc, son père étant à l'hôpital suite à un problème cardiaque, et il devait se débrouiller pour payer traites, factures et créanciers, tout en n'ayant aucun revenu en-dehors des maigres allocations de son père. Ses voisins essayaient de l'aider, mais eux-mêmes galéraient. Charlie s'étonnait même que le garçon ait encore de quoi manger. Il lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de l'aider, même de l'héberger, mais Jacob avait refusé le plus diplomatiquement possible.

Ce que venait de lui dire le maire ne le rassurait guère. La visite d'un garçon quileute peu vêtu, allant pied nu, parlant de son père handicapé, ça ne pouvait être que le plus jeune Black. Charlie aurait déjà appelé les services sociaux, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que braquer l'adolescent, voire l'inciter à fuguer, ce qui n'arrangerait personne. Il fallait pour le moment se contenter de le surveiller de loin. Il espérait juste qu'en désespoir de cause et par fierté de ne pas accepter d'argent d'autrui, le garçon n'en viendrait pas à des extrémités peu avouables pour en obtenir.

Aussi quand Charlie rentra ce soir-là et trouva sa fille en train de déblatérer au téléphone avec la Cullen acheteuse compulsive de fringues, cela faillit le mettre en colère. Certes, elle avait essayé de recontacter plusieurs fois le Quileute, mais depuis la nouvelle année, c'est à peine si le garçon existait encore dans sa vie. Elle était si insouciante alors que son ex-meilleur ami n'avait même pas de quoi se payer des chaussures !

Ayant entendu son père rentrer, Bella mit fin précipitamment à la conversation avec Alice.

« Quoi de neuf papa ? »

« Le nouveau maire m'a appelé. Apparemment ils ont eu une visite, aujourd'hui. Un jeune garçon amérindien aux abois financièrement, avec un père handicapé. Un garçon qui n'a même pas de quoi s'acheter des chaussures ou payer l'essence de sa voiture. »

« Jacob ? »

_Non, Geronimo, idiote_, songea Charlie. Bella le fixait avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Il semblerait oui. Bref, ça a donné une idée au maire. Il a décidé de monter un concours pour élire le roi et la reine de Forks. Un concours entre lycéens de _deux _lycées, celui de Forks et celui de la Push. Pour rapprocher les communautés. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« Je vois pas le rapport entre Jacob et un concours de beauté. »

« Moi non plus, mais les politiciens sont tordus. Demain, j'irai donc annoncer ça aux proviseurs des deux établissements. » Il alla allumer la télé, et dit à sa fille : « D'ailleurs, tu devrais y participer, ce serait pas plus mal. »

Bella soupira et ouvrit un livre de révision. Elle détestait ça, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de revoir ou de côtoyer Jacob, ou tout un moins un de ses amis, elle se devait d'essayer.

Ce soir-là, elle essaya de rappeler une énième fois chez les Black, mais au lieu de la tonalité habituelle, elle tomba sur un message vocal lui indiquant que le numéro n'était plus attribué.

-x-

Jacob avait passé une nuit assez épouvantable. Il avait attendu le bus pendant trois quart d'heure sous une pluie diluvienne, car il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui sous forme de loup. Personne n'avait à savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, ses soucis. Voilà pourquoi il essayait d'éviter au maximum de se transformer ces derniers temps. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il s'était senti totalement abattu par toutes les démarches qui lui restaient à faire. Il avait l'impression de rien y comprendre, et pourtant, il devait les faire, parce que son père était à l'hôpital, et ses sœurs à Pétaouchnok ne pouvaient revenir il était seul pour faire face, et pire encore, il devait imiter la signature paternelle sinon cela l'obligerait à des allers-retours incessants à l'hôpital, chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. De plus, Charlie ne cessait de lui proposer son aide financière, voire même lui proposer d'habiter chez lui, le temps que son père revienne. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pas quand Bella vivait toujours chez lui.

Suite à sa déconvenue face aux méandres de l'administration, il était rentré totalement découragé. Il n'avait pas fermé de l'œil de la nuit, car dans son crâne tourbillonnaient les ennuis : comment payer les factures ? Celles qui s'amoncelaient sur la table basse du salon, et celles que le facteur continuait d'apporter inlassablement ? Est-ce que son père sortirait bientôt de l'hôpital ? Et combien ça coûterait, au final, son hospitalisation, tous ses examens médicaux ? Et pourquoi le docteur sangsue le regardait-il avec cet écœurant mélange de compassion et de pitié chaque fois qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital de Forks ? Ses yeux dégoulinants de bons sentiments suffisaient presque à l'énerver jusqu'à la transformation inopinée, et l'obligeaient à sortir s'aérer. Jacob était peut-être pauvre, mais il ne demandait la charité à personne. Et encore moins à des sangsues milliardaires.

Quand Jacob revint à son lycée le lundi de la rentrée, il était encore plus exténué qu'avant les vacances aucune démarche n'avait pour le moment abouti, ses insomnies devenaient chroniques, et par-dessus le marché, son Alpha de meute chargeait bien sa barque niveau rondes de nuit. Soit disant parce que c'était le plus grand et le plus fort de la meute. Parfois Jacob avait l'impression que Sam voulait l'épuiser à la tâcher et se prémunir contre une éventuelle revendication de sa part. De type renversement de régime et prise du pouvoir de l'Alpha légitime (lui, quoi). Pendant qu'il galopait dans les bois la nuit, se débattait dans la paperasse des Assedic, épluchait les petites annonces de boulot dans les journaux locaux ou surnageait dans ses devoirs, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à fomenter un putsch dans son garage. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus le temps de penser tout court, et encore moins d'aller bidouiller dans son garage.

Cependant, ce matin-là, alors qu'ils étaient en cours de grammaire quileute (voilà pourquoi il y avait deux lycées dans un si petit bled, à la réserve, ils avaient tout un tas d'options zarbis et trop spécifiques pour le lycée général de Forks), leur prof s'interrompit quand le proviseur entra dans la classe. Les sept élèves de 1ère se regardèrent un peu interloqués. (Oui, sept, c'est une petite tribu, les Quileutes, d'ailleurs le lycée est confondu avec le collège et l'école primaire et maternelle, et compte pas plus d'une centaine d'élèves (1).) D'habitude, leur proviseur n'intervenait jamais pendant les cours. Ni même dans la cours de récré. Il était bien plus absorbé par la contemplation du fond (vide) de ses bouteilles de Jack Daniels que par ses élèves. Mais les rares fois où il lui arrivait d'être sobre, il était plutôt bon gestionnaire. Ce matin-là, il semblait à peine éméché, quand il annonça d'un ton presque solennel que les autorités lui avaient confié une mission :

« Le nouveau maire m'a contacté pendant les vacances, et on va organiser une élection, un genre de concours de beauté. Entre les deux lycées. Celui de Forks et le nôtre. » Il fixa d'un œil vitreux ses élèves. « Pour élire le Roi et la Reine de Forks. Je connais pas encore le détail, mais vous avez jusqu'au 15 mars pour vous inscrire si vous souhaitez participer, au bureau de la vie scolaire. Les gagnants remporteront chacun la somme de mille dollars et une belle soirée avec l'autre gagnant ou gagnante dans un grand resto à Port Angeles. »

Considérant que le resto le plus chic de ce bled pourrave qu'était Port Angeles était la pizzeria '_Chez Mario_', c'était visiblement pas la partie que retinrent les élèves. Comme ses condisciples, Jacob leva la tête aux mots 'mille dollars'. Normalement, il détestait tout ce qui était concours de lycée, pom-pom girl, club d'échecs et tout le tintouin, mais là, c'était différent, si y avait des thunes à la clé. Mille dollars, ce serait pas suffisant pour tout éponger, mais ça lui sortirait la tête hors de l'eau pour un moment. Il regarda autour de lui, vaguement inquiet. Il savait que ses camarades loups se présenteraient sûrement, rien que pour le fun.

« Alors je compte sur vous, pour montrer à ces faces de lavabo de Forks que les beaux gosses, ils sont chez nous. Ha ha ha ! »

Tout compte fait, il était peut-être pas si sobre que ça. Jacob en vint même à douter de la véracité de l'annonce, mais ses doutes s'étiolèrent quand il vit placardé, dans le réfectoire, les annonces relatives au concours et les formalités d'inscription.

« Tu vas t'y inscrire ? », demanda une fille de sa classe qui avait surpris son regard sur l'affiche.

« Oh, euh…Pourquoi pas ? »

Paul, un des loups-garous de la meute qui était en Terminale STI, entendit ça en passant, son plateau repas à la main :

« Oh, sérieux ? Tu vas faire le défilé en maillot de bain ? Ha je veux voir ça ! »

« Laisse-le tranquille, imbécile ! », grogna Quil, un des meilleurs amis de Jacob. « Tu vois pas qu'il fait ça pour les mille dollars ? »

Jacob aurait pu le tuer, quand Paul s'écria :

« Ah oui, comment on appelle ça déjà, quelqu'un qui se déshabille pour de l'argent ? »

Le garçon soupira il était tellement crevé qu'il ne trouva même pas de répartie à balancer à la face de l'autre loup. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de perdre son temps avec Paul, c'était de notoriété publique dans la meute que c'était un abruti. La journée allait être longue, s'il colportait dans tout le bahut la nouvelle.

« T'inquiète. », reprit Embry une fois que le lourdingue en chef se fût éloigné. « Je pense qu'on se présentera tous. Parce que le dirlo, il a raison, les mecs canons, ils sont tous ici. Et ça fera bien chier les tocards de Forks, si l'un d'entre nous gagne. »

« Et surtout, parce que t'es loin d'être le plus beau, et que moi, par exemple, j'ai plus de chances de sauver l'honneur de la réserve. », acheva Quil.

Jacob se regarda pensivement dans la baie vitrée. Avec sa tête de déterré, il en vint à songer que son meilleur copain avait peut-être pas tort et qu'il était loin d'être le plus canon de ce lycée, alors des deux réunis…Mais il se devait d'essayer, et d'y arriver, pour l'argent. S'il se débrouillait bien et si la Reine de Forks était canon, il pourrait même revendre son dîner romantique avec elle avec un des nerds de Forks. Pas classe, mais si se faire de l'argent, c'était pas encore une question de vie ou de mort, ça le serait bientôt.

Des fois, la fin justifiait les moyens.

-x-

Dès qu'Edward avait repéré l'affichette dans le réfectoire, placardée au-dessus du drapeau du Mozambique (2), il avait su que cette histoire de concours allait lui causer des ennuis. Et même s'il avait pas le pouvoir d'Alice, il avait raison. Il avait à peine posé une fesse sur la chaise que cette dernière arrivait en sautillant comme un farfadet qui aurait abusé du Red Bull.

« Edouuuuuuuu chéri ! », couina-t-elle en envoyant gracieusement valser son plateau-repas à côté du sien. « Dis-moi que tu feras le concours ? »

« Quel concours ? », dit le vampire, essayant de gagner du temps.

« T'as pas vu l'annonce ? »

« Hmmm, non ? »

« Mais si enfin, celle qui est sous le drapeau cambodgien… » Elle zyeuta le reste du réfectoire. « Et au-dessous du Mozambique, de la Papouasie-Nouvelle-Guinée, de la Macédoine, de… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Ce qu'Alice voulait était très prévisible : qu'il participe au concours. Vu que les autres membres de la famille n'étaient plus au bahut (ils avaient eu leur bac l'année précédente), il ne restait plus que lui à habiller et cornaquer. Flûte.

« …et tu pourrais facilement gagner, j'en suis sûre t'imagines si vous gagnez tous les deux, Bella et toi ? Ça serait tellement romantiiiiiiiiiique ! »

Edward se renfrogna. Il détestait les concours, tous les trucs où il fallait être en pleine lumière. Et là, ce serait le cas. Et puis, c'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre était plus beau que lui. Il n'y avait plus de suspense, il gagnerait. (La fausse modestie, c'était pas son truc. Il savait qu'en tant que vampire, il était super beau, tellement plus beau que les humains de base. Alors s'il participait, il gagnerait, point à la ligne.)

« Alleeeeeeez ! Bella a déjà dit oui ! »

Cela attira l'attention du vampire dépressif. Sa petite copine avait dit oui ? À un concours de beauté ? Le genre de trucs où il faut s'habiller comme une princesse, se maquiller comme une poupée, défiler élégamment dans des vêtements élaborés ? Quelqu'un avait dû kidnapper Bella Swan et la remplacer par un cyborg à son image pendant la nuit !

Ledit cyborg était d'ailleurs en train d'arriver vers leur table, titubant sous le poids de son plateau, et manquant se croûter trois fois entre le buffet dessert et sa chaise. Visiblement non, Bella était toujours inexplicablement Bella.

« Bella ! Dis à Edou que tu vas t'inscrire au concours ! Pas vrai ? »

Bella prit un air un peu coupable. La veille au soir, son père lui avait parlé de ce concours, et elle avait accepté, pour lui, d'y participer, car ce serait l'occasion de revoir peut-être Jacob. Son père l'avait convaincue :

« Il y a de l'argent à gagner. Il y participera sûrement. Tu me dois bien ça. Si tu participes, tu pourras le voir et si vous gagnez tous les deux, il sera obligé de passer la soirée avec toi. C'est ton meilleur ami. Bella, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de vous parler et de vous réconcilier, tu crois pas ? »

Alors quand elle avait croisé Alice ce matin en maths, et que celle-ci l'avait supplié d'y participer, Bella avait protesté pour la forme, mais ne s'était pas trop fait prier elle savait qu'avec la Cullen de poche, ses chances de gagner le concours venaient de monter en flèche. Elle avait rapidement dit oui. La chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'était qu'Alice allait sûrement demander à Edward de participer lui aussi. Son regard chocolat fit la navette entre les deux Cullen. La petite brune était en train de tanner son frère.

« Bella a dit oui ! Tu voudrais pas qu'elle participe seule, quand même ? Tu laisserais un autre mec l'emmener au resto ? Parce que sois réaliste, Edou. Si je m'occupe d'elle, ce sera elle, la Reine de Forks. »

Ça, Edou n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Sa seule vraie inquiétude, c'était : qui allait être Roi, s'il ne se présentait pas ? La voir partir avec un autre type dont il entendrait chacune des pensées, c'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Et si c'était un des clébards de la réserve ? Et si c'était _LE_ clébard ? Après tout, il était assez beau pour pouvoir gagner. Inenvisageable.

« D'accord. », grommela-t-il.

Alice poussa un piaillement de victoire, et sortit de son sac deux bulletins de participation qu'elle était allée prendre au bureau de la vie scolaire.

« J'y crois pas, t'as déjà tout rempli ? », s'indigna le rouquin.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Il manque ta signature, et la mention 'lu et approuvé' avec la date d'aujourd'hui ! », dit Alice avec un large sourire.

Edward parcourut rapidement la feuille. Tout y était, y compris sa date de naissance (20 juin 1987 évidemment, Alice n'avait pas mis 1901, ça aurait fait louche), sa couleur de cheveux (auburn, elle avait écrit, c'est toujours plus glamour que rouquin), yeux (noisette, évidemment, parce que '_dorés mais des fois noirs quand il a soif_', c'est pareil, ça aurait légèrement attiré l'attention).

« Pourquoi ils demandent ce genre de renseignements ? Je veux dire, ça rime à quoi ? Le numéro d'étudiant, la photocopie de la première page du carnet de correspondance je veux bien, mais la taille, la couleur préférée, le signe astrologique, si je suis pour ou contre l'épilation du maillot au laser? C'est quoi ce dossier d'inscription ? »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai mis 1,85 mètre, bleu pâle, Gémeaux, et que ça dépendait de la pilosité. », répondit Alice, impavide.

Bella scruta sa fiche à elle.

« Hey ! Ma marque de vêtements préférés, c'est pas Guess ! »

-x-

Comme sa prof d'histoire était en retard, Jacob se pencha sur la fiche d'inscription qu'il avait retirée au bureau des élèves pendant la pause. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les questions. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas bien longtemps pour froncer les sourcils, à l'instar d'Edward au même moment un peu plus loin. Certaines étaient relativement normales. Il écrivit ainsi sans sourciller qu'il s'appelait Jacob Black, qu'il était né le 14 janvier 1990 à Forks, que son père avait pour profession '_Ancien de la tribu_', sa mère '_Décédée_', et nota son numéro de lycéen. Il commença à être soupçonneux quand il dut inscrire qu'il faisait 1,95 mètre pour 92 kilos (mais que du muscle), et que ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux, aussi. (En fait ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau, et ses yeux noisette foncé, mais il était pas du genre à s'encombrer de nuances comme ça. Cheveux et yeux noirs, c'était plus rapide à écrire).

Son stylo marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les questions du genre : 'Quel est votre signe astrologique ?', 'Quelle est votre série télévisée favorite ?', 'Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?', 'Votre pire défaut / votre principale qualité ?', mais il finit par y répondre après un temps de réflexion. (_Capricorne, J'ai pas la télé chez moi, Rouge, M'énerve vite / Suis sympa_.)

Plus bas, le questionnaire prenait des proportions tellement biscornues que Jacob dut carrément reposer son stylo pour se gratter le crâne pensivement. Que répondre à des questions telles que 'Quelle marque de crème dépilatoire utilises-tu ?', 'Selon toi, quel est le meilleur remède contre les cernes ?', 'Es-tu pour ou contre l'épilation du maillot au laser ?', 'Es-tu plutôt Dior ou Celio ?' 'D'après toi, quelle est la définition du mot _hype _? (environ 1500 signes)'. Il ne comprenait limite pas les questions, et pourtant il faudrait bien y répondre. Le mieux était d'y aller franchement, et avec humour quand il ne captait pas de quoi il s'agissait. _Je suis un garçon et je suis Amérindien donc j'utilise pas de crème dépilatoire, De la crème anti-hémorroïde évidemment, Pareil que pour la crème dépilatoire j'ai pas ce problème, Plutôt fringues de récup' (Celio ou Dior tout me va)_. Il allait s'attaquer à la dernière question, la plus épineuse, quand sa prof d'histoire entra.

« Jacob, range-moi tes mots doux…Aujourd'hui, on va étudier comment les Quileutes ont gagné la Seconde guerre mondiale. », annonça-t-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau.

En sortant de son cours d'histoire, ou plutôt de relecture historique, Jacob avait encore la tête qui bourdonnait des exploits d'obscurs soldats quileutes, qui auraient entre autre : aidé à remporter la bataille de Bir-Hakeim en entendant les panzers allemands arriver, penchés sur le sable, ou encore porté des messages en quileute derrière la ligne de front en traversant l'Orne en canoë, ce qui aurait permis la victoire en Normandie en 1944. Encore un peu étourdi par les exploits de ses ancêtres, il se rendit au bureau de la vie scolaire, avec l'intention d'y déposer son dossier d'inscription au concours.

« Mais jeune homme, je ne peux pas accepter ton dossier, tu n'as pas répondu à la dernière question, là. », s'étonna Ruth, la secrétaire qui s'occupait du bureau de la vie scolaire.

Jacob se pencha sur son papier, et effectivement, il avait oublié de compléter la question sur le terme '_hype_'. Il se renfrogna, prit son bic tout mâchouillé, griffonna quelques mots et signa le tout. Puis il tendit le questionnaire :

« Voilà. »

-x-

Le 16 mars, le maire de Forks reçut les dossiers d'inscription. Aussitôt, la fiche du fils du chirurgien de l'hôpital local lui sauta aux yeux. C'était la même écriture que celle de sa petite amie –la fille du chef Swan. Peut-être l'avait-il remplie avec elle.

« 1,85 mètre pour 78 kilos ? Auburn aux yeux noisette ? C'est ce garçon très pâle et très beau, le fils du docteur Cullen, non ? », dit Ginette en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule du maire.

« Oui. En tous cas toutes ses réponses sont intéressantes et remarquablement justes, même celle de l'anticerne. » Le maire feuilleta à travers un monceau de dossiers, et s'arrêta sur un. « Tiens, par contre, celui-là, les 1500 signes de la dernière question ne sont pas respectés. Sapristi ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il a marqué là, Ginette ? »

La secrétaire s'empara de la feuille et alla directement à la dernière question :

« _Je m'en fous de ce qui est _hype_, je veux juste gagner ce concours pas _hype_ du tout pour avoir de l'argent et aider mon père_. C'est assez audacieux de répondre ça, dites donc. » Elle parcourut en diagonale le questionnaire : « Ça alors ! Comment il a su, pour la crème anti-hémorroïde ? Autant le fils Cullen, avec ses sœurs...C'était la question piège par excellence ! »

Ginette fronça les sourcils, un peu contrariée, car elle pensait qu'aucun garçon ne trouverait la réponse. Ses petits yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent ensuite sur le nom.

« Jacob Black ? Mais c'est le plouc de l'autre jour ! Le gosse qui portait pas de chaussures, vous vous souvenez pas, monsieur le maire ? Le lendemain de votre installation à la mairie ? »

S'il s'en souvenait ? Quelle fille hétéro ou quel mec gay aurait pu oublier ce garçon ? Malgré le vieux t-shirt défraichi et le short élimé, on voyait que ce gamin avait un corps à expédier en enfer un couvent entier de bénédictines, avec missels et crucifix sous le bras. Toutefois, les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux au souvenir du magnifique jeune homme s'éteignirent soudainement à la vue de la date de naissance. 1990 ! C'était donc vrai ! Il avait à peine 17 ans ! Il fallait donc attendre dix longs mois avant de pouvoir fantasmer sans culpabiliser ! Mais d'ici là, au moins, il pourrait le mater sans vergogne pendant toute la durée du concours, car Robert Coconut s'était bien évidemment arrogé le titre de président du jury, et par conséquent, organisateur des épreuves. Qu'il avait prévu bien surprenantes, avec l'aide d'un jury qui ne l'était pas moins…

-x-X-x-

* * *

NOTES : 

(1) Lilulle, en bonne rédactrice pointilleuse, est même allée vérifier ces infos sur le site officiel du bahut quileute. Si.

(2) C'est pas n'importe quoi ! Regardez le premier film, dans leur cafète, y a les drapeaux du monde entier ! Ce qui constitue une bonne distraction quand on regarde le film et qu'on s'ennuie (exemple : le papa de Lilulle). Fameux jeu connu sous le nom de : _À quel pays c'est-y qu'c'est c'drapeau ?_

LE SONDAGE DE RITSUKO !

Que pensez-vous de cette idée de concours de beauté inter-lycées à Forks ?

A/ Complètement barré, c'est pas du tout crédible. Remboursez !

B/ Pourquoi pas, ça a l'air fun !

C/ J'attends de voir la suite pour me prononcer…

D/ Génial ! De grosses barres de rire en perspective !


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : ALTERCATION

_**Résumé :**__ l'histoire se passe à peu près vers le 3__ème__ tome après le retour d'Edou mais ça tient pas du tout compte de la chronologie des bouquins. Pour plus de convenance, on va dire que la rousse a déjà été liquidée, que le mariage va pas encore avoir lieu tout de suite (pour des problèmes administratifs) et que Bella et les Cullen ont retapé leur terminale parce qu'ils étaient en train de faire du camping pendant les épreuves du bac en juin._

_**Précisions :**__ alors que l'histoire et la narration seront écrits en caractère normaux, __les quelques phrases en italique indiqueront les pensées qu'Edward entend__… (Ça paraît évident mais on préfère préciser !)_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes **__(par Lilulle)__** :**_

_**kamkam85 :**__ Merci merci ! C'est cool que quelqu'un trouve nos délires drôles ! XD Hum désolée pour la longue attente, mais comme expliqué plus bas, ces derniers temps c'est un peu compliqué !_

_**manganiark :**__ Bon alors le conseil du jour : NE LIS PAS LES LIVRES ! Sans rire, ils sont vraiment pourris ! Je les ai lus en français, et trouvant que c'était nul, mais que c'était peut-être à cause de la traduc', j'ai décidé de les lire en anglais. Pour conclure : le traducteur français, il a bien du mérite, le pauvre. Les films se suffisent à eux-mêmes, à mon humble avis. Ma copine Ritsu n'a lu que le 1 et…ça lui a suffit ! Enfin bref on espère que la suite te plaira, et ne lis pas au boulot, c'est maaaaaaal (dit la fille qui écrit ses histoires planquée derrière son écran au taff). _

_**jayf :**__ Mais non le maire fera rien d'horrible à notre petit Jacob ! Voyons ! On est pas si monstrueuses ! (Quoique, selon Ritsu, ce chapitre est tout de même déprimant…eh bin tant pis c'est comme ça !)_

_**Blabla bête des auteurs :**_

_Lilulle : Ouf, voilà, le 2__ème__ chapitre est enfin fini ! Oui, bon, on a vraiment un rythme d'escargot, mais c'est difficile en ce moment ! On a plein de choses de partout, et c'est très dur de se retrouver pour écrire en commun ! Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai pas de chapitre d'avance et ma co-auteuse est absolument dé-bor-dée pour corriger après moi et faire le sondage !_

_Ritsuko : Bin, bien sûr, on est des femmes occupées quoi ! Avec des agendas de ministre et tout...Hum._

_Lilulle : Et c'est vrai en plus ! C'est pas une fausse excuse ! Et en plus le site, il bugue ! Argh !_

_Lulle et Ritsu : Bon, bin c'est (re)parti ! __Enjoy !_

* * *

**Le Roi des Fourchettes**

_**CHAPITRE 2 : **__**ALTERCATION**_

La population de Forks et son maire étaient satisfaits. L'élection de la Reine de Forks avait eu lieu, sans causer trop de problème. Le jury était composé d'un panel de personnalités des deux communes. À savoir lui-même, qui en était le président, le chef de la police, Charlie Swan (qui avait été remplacé au pied levé par Ginette, sa secrétaire, car trop partial : sa fille faisait partie des candidates), le coiffeur de Forks, Jimmy Shoe, la bibliothécaire de la ville, Pétronille Têtenvrac, et enfin, le garagiste de La Push, Ezekiel Wood (1).

Le maire avait décidé d'organiser une élection à nulle autre pareille, car le Roi et la Reine de Forks, ça ne pouvait décemment être qu'un beau gosse et une jolie poupée. Il fallait à tout prix refléter l'étendue des talents locaux. C'est pourquoi les épreuves avaient-elles été débattues et approuvées par les membres du jury pour leur originalité, et même leur franche bizarrerie. Il y avait ainsi eu une épreuve de défilé en anorak, une autre de confection de pain-perdu à la vanille et de cup-cake au beurre de cacahuète, un démontage de carburateur sur une vieille Cadillac, un _Dessinez c'est gagné_ historique et, enfin, l'épreuve du look le plus sexy, sans pour autant faire pétasse, bref, celle qui approcherait le plus du look Emma-Watson-en-robe-chasuble-courte-de-chez-Burberry, et pas Paris-Hilton-tellement-vulgââââââire-avec-ses-bottes-hautes-en-panthère-Louboutin.

Etonnamment ou non, la petite Bella Swan avait remporté haut la main les épreuves, et donc la couronne.

Il fallait dire que Bella avait toutes les chances de son côté. Elle était particulièrement frileuse, donc le défilé en moumoute, c'était son quotidien, surtout depuis son arrivée à Forks. Elle avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à l'assortir de moon-boots. Comme elle n'avait pas eu l'air plus gourde que d'habitude, le jury l'avait plébiscitée.

Le pain perdu à la vanille et les cup-cakes au beurre de cacahuète n'avaient pas non plus grand-chose de compliqué à réaliser pour elle. Le père de Bella laissait constamment traîner des vieux bouts de pain, qu'il fallait bien accommoder (Bella avait horreur du gaspi), et il se nourrissait quasiment exclusivement de beurre de cacahuète, comme tout Américain qui se respecte. Sa fille avait donc logiquement appris à l'assaisonner de différentes manières, dont le cup-cake faisait partie (avec aussi le vol-au-vent au beurre de cacahuète et le cassoulet au beurre de cacahuète). C'était sûr qu'à côté de Jessica qui ne savait pas faire cuire un œuf, la concurrence n'était pas très rude.

L'épreuve d'Ezekiel Wood ne l'avait pas non plus trop perturbée, car elle avait l'habitude de bidouiller elle-même son vieux camion. Certes, au début, dès qu'elle avait un souci, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Jacob, et puis petit à petit, en le regardant, elle avait appris à se dépatouiller. Et depuis qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec elle, il fallait bien qu'elle assure elle-même les bricolages à l'occasion. Elle avait été une des seules filles du concours à identifier le carburateur. Sa copine Angela s'était escrimée durant toute l'épreuve à démonter en vain la boîte de vitesse. À ce jour, sa Twingo n'avait pas encore redémarré, car personne n'avait réussi à trouver ce qu'elle avait traficoté sous son capot.

Quant aux deux dernières épreuves, elle connaissait les Cullen. Quand votre futur beau-père a vu le jour sous le règne de Charles Ier d'Angleterre, forcément, ça aide pour le _Dessinez c'est gagné_ version histoire. Et quand votre future belle-sœur s'appelle Alice Cullen, un défilé de mode glams et sexy, c'est les doigts dans le nez.

Fort heureusement pour la paix sociale, une jeune fille quileute était arrivée première Dauphine. Cela avait au moins atténué le mécontentement des gens de La Push, déçus qu'une des leurs ne remporte pas la couronne.

Sans grande surprise donc, elle avait été élue Reine de Forks, et son petit ami n'en semblait pas particulièrement heureux, vu la tête qu'il avait tirée durant toute l'élection, et surtout lors de la cérémonie d'investiture de la première Reine. En fait, son pire cauchemar se réalisait : maintenant, à cause de sa _chère_ sœurette, il allait vraiment être obligé de faire le clown sur un podium pour qu'aucun de ces péquenauds de Forks ou pire, de La Push, n'ait le privilège d'aller dragouiller sa promise autour d'un plat de spaghetti bolognaise réchauffé au micro-ondes.

D'ailleurs, le jour du couronnement de Bella, Edward les avait aperçus, les péquenauds de La Push. Assis un peu à l'écart du groupe, la mine contrariée comme s'il boudait, il avait remarqué le clébard, vêtu de son éternel short en jean élimé, d'un t-shirt kaki visiblement un peu juste pour lui, et une paire de tongs aux pieds. Ses pensées formaient une sorte de magma incohérent d'où émergeaient des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête du style : _…penser à payer Orange d'abord parce que je dois être joignable pour les offres de job…passer aux Assedic demain…cantine du lycée ?_

Pendant que Bella se prenait les pieds en montant sur l'estrade, manquant se croûter sur le maire, Edward se rapprocha subrepticement du jeune Quileute. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il ne semblait pas non plus prêter plus d'attention à Bella sur l'estrade. Ce qui était relativement inhabituel pour cette espèce de sac à puces en chaleur, qui ne pensait généralement qu'à aller se frotter contre la jambe de sa douce.

« Oh ? Des nouvelles tongs ? T'as pris un crédit à la conso sur six mois, le cabot ? »

Edward tourna la tête en même temps que ledit cabot, et leurs yeux se posèrent sur Emmett, qui avait suivi son frère. Ce gros balourd eut un rire tonitruant et le vampire télépathe entendit la voix blessée et rageuse de Jacob résonner dans son cerveau : _Sales sangsues pleines de fric ! Je les hais ! Je voudrais qu'ils cannent pour de bon ! _Mais il ne répondit pas à voix haute à la provocation.

« Et le t-shirt, t'as probablement dû le voler, non ? », poursuivit Emmett. « Même pas à ta taille ! T'aurais pu faire un effort et voler quelqu'un de ta taille, c'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux plus petits que soi, sale clebs. »

Jacob se leva, les poings serrés et les fixa avec des yeux remplis de ressentiment. Encore une fois, sa voix remplit la tête d'Edward mais sa bouche ne prononça pas un mot. Etonnamment, il semblait ivre de colère, mais les seules phrases que le vampire réussit à attraper au milieu du torrent d'insultes furent : _Pourquoi moi…dois compter le moindre penny ? Pourquoi ils font ça ? Je…rien…moi…pas venu les chercher ! _Puis le loup se tourna et partit dans la direction opposée à la ville, vers la lisière de la forêt, le dos raide. Edward comprit qu'il était tellement furieux qu'il s'éloignait au cas où il exploserait tout d'un coup et se transformait inopinément. Il disparut derrière un arbre, et Emmett lui cria, pour faire bonne mesure :

« Si tu veux un nouveau short en jean, je te conseille de faire nos poubelles, je jette régulièrement mes vieux vêtements ! »

Edward n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les pensées du jeune indien pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un '_crac_' sonore, suivi d'un grognement mortifié le renseigna bien avant qu'il ne capte la pensée désespérée du garçon : _Oh merde ! Non ! Mon dernier pantacourt !_

Le vampire se tourna vers son frère :

« Franchement, ça, c'était pas la peine. »

Certes il haïssait l'adolescent, mais l'attaquer et se moquer de lui pour des raisons aussi mesquines que sa pauvreté et ses fringues récupérées, Edward était loin de trouver ça fair-play. Emmett lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« C'est toi qui allais vers lui. Et puis, tu le détestes, où est le problème ? Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler un peu… »

Le télépathe lui lança un regard dégoûté, mais il savait que son frère ne pensait pas à mal. Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'Emmett puisse penser de façon plus évoluée qu'un phytoplancton, et ça, Edward n'en avait pas encore acquis la certitude après plusieurs décennies en sa compagnie, à écouter ses pensées.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais le fils aîné de Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de planter là son frangin et la cérémonie grandguignolesque, et s'enfonça dans la forêt, là où le jeune loup avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur des lambeaux d'habits disséminés çà et là sur le sol moussu. Il reconnut sans erreur possible le short en jean et les restes du t-shirt sans manche kaki. Puis, projetées quelques mètres plus loin sûrement par la violence de la transformation, la paire de tongs noires, encore intactes, la seule chose que Jacob aura eu le temps d'ôter avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Edward les ramassa délicatement, comme si c'avait été les pantoufles en cristal de Cendrillon, et suivit l'odeur (et les pensées chaotiques) du garçon. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin que la forme massive du loup roux apparut dans son champ de vision, à l'orée d'une clairière.

L'animal était couché sur le flanc, et des spasmes le parcouraient sporadiquement. En connectant cela avec l'accablement qui tournoyait dans la tête du Quileute, Edward comprit qu'il assistait à un phénomène rare, voire même totalement inédit dans toute l'histoire de la zoologie : un loup qui pleure. Il s'approcha lentement, et Jacob ne bougea pas, n'eut aucun mouvement, aucune pensée qui trahissait qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Il était trop préoccupé par ses problèmes matériels qu'il venait d'aggraver en ruinant son dernier pantacourt et le t-shirt qu'un certain Sam lui avait prêté, pour ne serait-ce que sentir la présence d'un vampire, son ennemi naturel. S'il avait été un vampire ennemi, Jacob serait déjà mort. Mais ce qu'Edward trouvait le plus perturbant, c'était son intuition que le jeune homme ne se défendrait pas, se laisserait saigner et glisser avec délice dans la mort lente et douloureuse que le venin vampirique lui procurerait.

Sans faire de bruit, il déposa juste derrière la masse de fourrure rousse éplorée les tongs, et coinça entre les deux chaussures un billet de 100$ qui trainait dans sa poche.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors qu'il jouait une mélodie dépressive sur son piano, comme toutes les nuits ou presque quand il n'allait pas voir ronquer Bella, Edward se demanda pourquoi il avait donné cet argent au garçon. Sûrement parce que 17 ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune pour se laisser mourir de désespoir à cause d'une chose aussi insignifiante que l'argent.

-x-

Depuis le jour du couronnement de la Reine de Forks, Jacob tournait en rond. Quand la sangsue baraquée s'était moquée de lui, enfonçant le clou sur ses soucis d'argent, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas supporté. Sa vie était une succession d'échecs : il se prenait râteau sur râteau, son père était malade, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour payer toutes les factures. Ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour un garçon de 17 ans, quand la plupart des gens de son âge n'avaient qu'à penser à leurs bulletins de notes, ou à la tenue qu'ils allaient porter à la prochaine teuf. Ça faisait belle lurette que lui ne se préoccupait plus tellement de ses résultats scolaires (en chute libre), et qu'il ne se prenait plus la tête à choisir des fringues (parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement plus du tout dans son placard).

Aussi, quand il avait déchiré ce jour-là ses habits en se transformant à cause des provocations de ces ignobles buveurs de sang, il avait juste pété les plombs. Il avait couru dans les bois, fou de colère contre lui-même, et finalement s'était laissé tomber par terre comme un sac à patates. Il n'avait plus eu la force de se relever et il était resté un long moment couché sur le flanc à sangloter. Heureusement que personne de sa meute n'avait eu la lumineuse idée de se transformer à ce moment-là, sinon son ego ne s'en serait probablement jamais remis. Cependant, quelqu'un l'avait vu. Quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence des loups. Quand il avait eu enfin le courage de se redresser, il avait retrouvé à côté de lui sa paire de tong, et un billet de 100$ glissé avec.

Le gros dilemme après cette découverte, c'était soit de laisser les chaussures et l'argent là où ils étaient, de rentrer et se rhabiller avec ce qu'il trouvait et revenir chercher le tout en priant pour que personne ne l'ait trouvé entre temps, soit courir jusqu'à chez lui avec les chaussures et les sous à la main…ce qui supposait d'être sous sa forme d'humain normal, et donc, à poil. Trop terrifié de voir l'argent se faire la malle, Jacob avait opté pour la seconde solution, en espérant vraiment ne croiser aucun randonneur, ou pire, garde-chasse. Si l'un d'entre eux le chopait en train de courir nu dans la forêt, son compte était bon. Depuis que le dernier maire avait décidé de coller des amendes à ceux qui se baladaient torse nu en ville (non, ça ne visait pas spécifiquement les Quileutes, quelle idée !), les forces de l'ordre étaient devenues des espèces de talibans hystériques à la pudibonderie exacerbée. Heureusement, Jacob put revenir à la réserve sans encombre, son odorat surdéveloppé l'ayant aidé à esquiver les personnes qui auraient pu se tenir sur son chemin. Il rentra par la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur la forêt, en cassant un carreau. Evidemment, passer par la porte d'entrée et récupérer la clef qu'il avait laissée sous le paillasson était hors de question, car il aurait été visible depuis la route –même si pas grand-monde n'y circulait.

Cette offrande miraculeuse l'inquiétait autant qu'elle le ravissait : il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui donner ce billet, et pourquoi. Un de ses camarades de meute ? Non, ils l'auraient forcément chambré si un de ces couillons l'avait trouvé en train de pleurnicher au milieu de la forêt. Un vampire, ce ne pouvait être qu'un vampire. Un Cullen, même, parce qu'un vampire de passage l'aurait soit boulotté, soit, au mieux, ne l'aurait pas calculé. Jacob s'était retourné la cervelle, et en était venu à la conclusion que c'était la sangsue en blouse blanche, le Cullen number one, qui lui avait filé de l'argent, vu sa façon de le regarder quand il allait visiter son père à l'hôpital. Comme s'il était un petit mendiant en guenilles des rues de Calcutta.

En attendant, même s'il ne savait pas qui était son mystérieux bienfaiteur, il avait pu s'acheter un pantacourt kaki tout neuf, trois t-shirt chez Décathlon, et payer la note d'électricité. Il avait encore de côté un vieux jean que Sam lui avait donné, qu'il gardait pour le bahut, mais il se détestait de dépendre de la sorte de la charité des autres. Il savait que si ses problèmes financiers venaient à trop s'ébruiter à La Push ou Forks, on appellerait la police, la DDASS, les services sociaux, et il finirait par être placé en famille d'accueil ou en foyer parce qu'après tout il n'avait que 17 ans. Chose qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout.

Alors quand arriva le premier jour de la compétition qui devait couronner le Roi de Forks, Jacob savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En ce qui le concernait, les mille dollars, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et c'était pas la sangsue pleine d'oseille qui lui volerait la vedette.

-x-

Le matin du 15 avril, Jacob se leva de mauvaise humeur. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la première épreuve. Au lycée, on lui avait remis le calendrier des épreuves. Il se doutait que ce serait comme pour les filles, un truc à multiples épreuves, mais contrairement à elles, le concours du Roi de Forks s'échelonnait sur trois week-ends complets, là où l'élection des filles avait tenu en un seul week-end. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit-là, car il avait dû faire tous ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante (puisque tout son week-end serait occupé) et à minuit il avait dû prendre son quart de nuit, pour n'en rentrer qu'à cinq heures du matin. Même pour un loup-garou, ça commençait à faire beaucoup, et alors que la compèt' n'avait pas commencé, il était déjà épuisé. Cela présageait mal de sa potentielle réussite.

Ce matin-là, le jeune indien détestait cordialement son Alpha. _Pourquoi il m'a mis une patrouille cette nuit ? Il savait que j'allais au concours aujourd'hui ! Il est vraiment dégueulasse ! Quel connard, j'ai presque envie de claquer la porte…_Il mâchouilla avec fureur ses céréales bon marché et indigestes heureusement que la veille il avait avalé une vache entière sous sa forme de loup.

Mais le temps d'arriver au lycée de Forks, il sentait déjà que son métabolisme l'avait entièrement brûlée et attendait encore d'être nourri. L'inconvénient d'être un loup : il fallait nourrir le trou noir qui lui servait d'estomac, et en ce moment, il n'avait plus trop les moyens. _Je pourrais peut-être me faire passer pour un très gros chien et me faire adopter par une famille. Ils me donneraient à manger de la viande tout le temps, et gratuitement au moins. Je pourrais même m'empiffrer avec leurs restes…humm…Des petits toasts de foie gras. Et des côtes d'agneau, des T-bones…des gâteaux au chocolat en dessert…Me faudrait une famille de Français, paraît-il qu'ils bouffent comme des rois, eux._

Il entendit un rire derrière lui et se retourna presque violemment pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Bella –et son suceur de sang, vêtu d'un jean sombre impeccable et d'une chemise blanche, sous une veste noire. Il gronda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et cette réaction presque enfantine fit rire le vampire presque ouvertement.

« Je dois admettre, clébard, même si t'es pathétique, t'es pas dépourvu d'un certain humour. À ton insu. »

Ses fantaisies culinaires avaient presque mis l'eau à la bouche d'Edward, tant l'imagination du garçon était vive et imagée. Mais en y repensant, il s'aperçut que le fait que l'indien pense tant à la bouffe, au point même de fantasmer dessus, n'était pas très bon signe. Surtout si on combinait ça aux grognements de son estomac. Alors que Bella avait réussi à agripper son bras pour lui parler deux minutes, il l'observa à la dérobée. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir maigri, mais il semblait fatigué il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un pantacourt kaki qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu, et d'un t-shirt gris qui semblait globalement à sa taille, voire même un peu large. Aux pieds, il avait juste enfilé ses tongs. Celles qu'Edward lui avait ramenées. Jeté négligemment sur son épaule gauche, il portait son sac à dos de lycéen.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Bells. », était en train de bougonner l'adolescent en se défaisant de la poigne de la jeune fille. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire, j'ai pas envie de te parler. T'as choisi ton camp, fous-moi la paix maintenant, t'as compris ? »

N'aimant pas beaucoup ce ton, Edward se saisit de l'avant-bras du garçon :

« Parle pas comme ça à Bella, t'as compris, sac à puces ? »

« Me touche pas ! », grogna vraiment l'indien en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte vampirique, mais c'était loin d'être aussi facile que de se débarrasser d'une frêle jeune fille de 19 ans.

Il secoua en vain son bras, essayant de se libérer de l'étau glacé, quand le vampire lui fit une clé de bras, à une vitesse stupéfiante, lui tordant le bras dans le dos, et parvint à l'immobiliser en se plaçant derrière lui.

« Me donne pas d'ordre, médor. Sinon je vais t'envoyer faire coucouche-panier avant que t'aies eu le temps d'aboyer à l'aide. Tu m'as bien compris là ? »

Tout en susurrant à l'oreille du loup, Edward attrapa son bras encore libre, l'immobilisa derrière son dos et le serra à en laisser des bleus. Il se surprenait à trouver la chaleur du garçon très plaisante sous ses doigts. Un craquement sinistre le ramena à la réalité.

« Edward ! », cria Bella, épouvantée. « Lâche-le ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

Pris dans ses pensées, le vampire n'avait pas prêté attention au couinement étouffé du jeune Quileute. Bella ne l'avait probablement pas entendu, mais elle avait dû voir qu'il souffrait, car elle s'accrochait désespérément à son petit ami pour lui faire lâcher prise. Quand il lâcha l'adolescent, Edward se rendit compte, un peu mortifié, qu'il lui avait probablement brisé l'humérus.

Jacob s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible d'eux, à moitié en trébuchant, encore secoué par la violence du vampire à son égard, tenant son bras blessé contre lui.

« T'es cinglé, sale suceur de sang, vraiment cinglé ! », voulut-il gronder, mais au fond, cela sonnait peut-être plus comme un gémissement apeuré.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse au fond du couloir, Edward eut le temps d'entendre ses pensées, et il se sentit coupable d'être redevenu l'espace d'un instant le monstre qu'il tentait de ne plus être depuis plus de cent ans : _Est ce que ce ne devrait pas être moi qui serais en droit de le haïr ? Il a tout, et moi j'ai rien ! Alors pourquoi il s'acharne contre moi ? Pourquoi il m'insulte sans arrêt, et pourquoi il m'a pété le bras ? Il croit peut-être que j'ai les moyens d'aller voir son père, moi ? _

-x-

Bella lui avait fait la tronche jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase réaménagé pour l'occasion et orné d'une estrade centrale où se tenaient le maire et les quatre autres jurés. Elle avait trouvé son attitude déplacée, ridicule, et même cruelle.

« Il t'avait rien fait ! », avait-elle presque crié.

« Il t'a mal parlé. »

« Alors, c'est un problème entre lui et moi, t'as pas à intervenir là-dedans ! Encore moins pour lui casser le bras ! Tu te rends compte que s'il avait été un humain normal, tu lui aurais arraché le bras ? Tu réalises ça ? Et si son os se ressoude de travers comme en juin ? »

Les mâchoires du jeune vampire se contractèrent. Il se souvenait à présent avoir vu dans les pensées de son père qui l'avait soigné que le jeune indien avait passé deux semaines alité, emmailloté de bandages, à demi délirant de fièvre, perfusé à la morphine. Même si c'était un loup-garou à la force colossale et à la guérison accélérée, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Bien sûr, le temps qu'ils arrivent au gymnase, l'os de Jacob se serait ressoudé, mais il y avait toujours un risque qu'il se rafistole de travers, que ça s'infecte, et que même le loup en lui ne puisse pas le guérir.

Cependant quand ils arrivèrent dans le gymnase, Edward repéra immédiatement le Quileute, perché sur un gradin, l'air renfrogné. Il zyeuta discrètement son bras. Celui-ci était d'une couleur violacée tirant sur le verdâtre, comme une ecchymose datant de plusieurs jours, mais autrement, à vue de nez, l'os n'avait pas l'air de prendre un angle inquiétant, et les biceps semblaient toujours à leur place. Mais de loin, il ne pouvait pas bien en juger, et même s'il avait fait deux cursus complets de médecine à Harvard, en général les patients étaient à côté de lui, lorsqu'il les examinait.

« Non mais regarde son bras ! », susurra Bella en prenant place à ses côtés dans les gradins, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se tenaient les Quileutes. « Il a un hématome énorme ! »

« Il disparaîtra d'ici la fin de l'heure. C'est un loup, Bella. Il s'en remettra. »

Edward se forçait à prendre un ton détaché. Mais il se dit qu'il irait vérifier s'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts, si l'occasion se présentait à l'issue de l'épreuve. En attendant, il fallait se concentrer, et justement, le maire venait de s'emparer du micro, et avait commencé un grand discours dans lequel il remerciait tout le monde d'être venu, que c'était merveilleux, cette communion des cultures autour d'un rassemblement de jeunes…Bref, les banalités habituelles, jusqu'à ce que l'oreille d'Edward soit attirée par l'explication tant attendue des épreuves qui devaient couronner le Roi de Forks.

« …et aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer ce concours, par la première des cinq épreuves qui le composeront. »

Il fit une pause, et les lycéens présents virent s'avancer Pétronille Têtenvrac, la bibliothécaire de la ville de Forks, une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans passablement pédante, dotée d'un nez crochu, d'une bouche aux plis amers et de deux yeux bleus globuleux et inquisiteurs. De plus, le fait qu'elle était française (mais installée de longue date aux Etats-Unis) semblait la convaincre de sa supériorité naturelle sur les concitoyens de Forks. Elle eut un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon à la plupart des prétendants au titre.

« Et cette épreuve, c'est notre très chère Pétronille qui en est l'instigatrice. », poursuivit le maire. « Alors que les prétendants au trône s'avancent ! »

Le vampire soupira, fit un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa douce, et rejoignit le centre de l'estrade en compagnie de la vingtaine d'autres garçons candidats à la titulature. Pour lui qui détestait de genre de trucs, la journée allait être longue, mais il fallait absolument qu'il gagne, car laisser Bella dans les griffes d'un autre que lui, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée, c'était totalement impensable.

-x-X-x-

* * *

NOTES : 

(1) Eh oui comme la plupart des Quileutes, le garagiste de La Push avait un prénom biblique un peu improbable, avec un nom de famille pompé chez Harry Potter !

LE SONDAGE DE RITSUKO !

À votre avis, que devront faire les candidats pour la première épreuve ?

A/ Un Pictionary géant

B/ Ils devront citer par cœur et en 60 secondes les noms de toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra

C/ Ils devront chanter le plus de chansons de Justin Bieber en essayant d'éviter les œufs pourris lancés par le public

D/ Ils devront faire un château de livres


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : ERUDITION

_**Résumé :**__ l'histoire se passe à peu près vers le 3__ème__ tome après le retour d'Edou mais ça tient pas du tout compte de la chronologie des bouquins. Pour plus de convenance, on va dire que la rousse a déjà été liquidée, que le mariage va pas encore avoir lieu tout de suite (pour des problèmes administratifs) et que Bella et les Cullen ont retapé leur terminale parce qu'ils étaient en train de faire du camping pendant les épreuves du bac en juin._

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes **__(par Lilulle)__** :**_

_**law :**__En fait y a bien une histoire de livres, mais non ça n'est une montagne de livres ! Pour l'épreuve on a décidé de faire plus classique en fait… En tous cas merci de ton soutien ! Ça fait très plaisir de savoir qu'au moins quelqu'un adore ce qu'on fait (même si c'est débile nos histoires huhu…)_

_**manganiark :**__ Bon alors, pour la cuisson au four, les canines pointues, faut les laisser longtemps parce que n'oublie pas qu'ils sont surgelés…Ceci dit, ils le méritent largement, et c'est pas fini par la suite… _

_**Kay : **__Bon alors pour le Kâma-Sûtra (en 60 secondes ou plus…) malheureusement va falloir attendre… Bah oui ce serait trop beau que ça arrive au bout de deux chapitres ! Et puis dans le contexte de l'histoire, ça n'aurait pas encore beaucoup de sens vu qu'ils peuvent pas se blairer ! Donc patience !_

_**vilarie :**__Merci pour tes reviews, alors juste pour expliquer : en fait le concours est ouvert aux deux villes. Donc Forks et La Push s'affrontent pour avoir le titre de Reine (Bella, donc) et de Roi. Pour le reste, bien d'accord, l'épreuve de cuisine, ce serait bien, mais ça risquerait de tourner au combat de jambon/pâtes – œufs à la coque… Mais bon pour savoir, faut lire la suite ! PS : pour citer le Kâma-Sûtra, on a pas mis que c'était de l'impro, mais pourquoi ça ferait un roi macho ? O.ô _

_**Blabla bête des auteurs :**_

_Lilulle : Comment on explique une absence de presque six mois ?_

_Ritsuko : On dit la vérité._

_Lilulle : Bon eh bien je me suis éclaté le dos et suis restée au lit un mois et demi, sans trop d'accès à l'ordi… Et j'ai perdu mon chat au mois de mai donc pas motivée pour écrire… Oui, je suis du genre fifille à son chachat alors ça m'a vraiment déprimée !_

_Ritsu : Moi j'ai pas de chat, mais je suis surbookée au taff ! _

_Lilulle : Bon on espère vraiment faire moins attendre pour le chapitre 4 mais comme je dois bientôt déménager (et ça entraine pas mal de perturbations…) c'est pas gagné ! _

_Lulle et Ritsu : Bon, bin c'est (re)parti ! __Enjoy pour le moment ! Et profitez, il est légèrement plus long celui-là ! (Quoi que la fin de chapitre est très mal amenée mais c'était ça ou il fallait attendre un mois de plus ! :)_

* * *

**Le Roi des Fourchettes**

_**CHAPITRE 3 : ÉRUDITION**_

Une fois sur scène, Edward se retrouva au milieu des autres lycéens de Forks, face aux lycéens de La Push. Jacob se tenait en retrait, un peu au fond, et scrutait la bibliothécaire avec circonspection. Il est vrai que pour l'élection des filles, c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée du Pictionary historique. Tout le monde savait, en ville, que Pétronille Têtenvrac passait son temps dans les bouquins, qu'elle savait à peu près tout sur tout, et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir. Le vampire n'avait guère peur d'être pris en défaut : ses 106 ans lui avaient permis de cumuler un savoir immense, surtout qu'il en avait passé 89 sans dormir. Au pire, dans l'hypothèse peu probable où Pétronille trouverait une question à laquelle il ne saurait pas répondre…il lui suffirait de lire ses pensées.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin en songeant que pour le chiot, ce serait sûrement plus difficile. Qu'est ce qu'un gamin de 17 ans qui n'est jamais sorti de son trou pourrait bien faire face à lui ? ''Non, le cabot, tu ne gagneras pas le dîner avec Bella. Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu !'', songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il reporta son attention sur le maire, qui avait entamé l'explication concernant le déroulement de l'élection du Roi de Forks.

« Bien, le concours va donc consister en une série de tests, comme pour l'élection de la Reine. Le principe reste le même : chaque juré élabore son épreuve, et chacune vaut dix points, sauf la cinquième, qui aura un bonus exceptionnel et qui vaudra vingt points. À l'issue de celle-ci, on procèdera aux comptes, et le garçon qui aura accumulé le plus de points remportera la timbale. Simple, non ? »

Durant le discours de Robert Coconut, Edward décida d'écouter Pétronille, qui détaillait avec dédain les différents participants, en commentant silencieusement dans son crâne : _Jamais vu à la bibliothèque celui-là, va pas aller très loin…Ah, le fils Cullen. Toujours aussi beau et mystérieux. J'aime quand il vient à la bibliothèque…_Edward tenta de ne pas se remémorer les pensées qu'elle avait eues sur lui.

Malgré son air de rat de bibliothèque et son physique disgracieux, tout le monde savait à Forks que Pétronille aimait coucher à droite à gauche, mais pas avec le livreur de pizza, le mécano ou le facteur, ah çà non ! Uniquement avec des notables, genre dentiste, avocat, député, notaire…, parce qu'elle avait toujours eu une haute d'idée d'elle-même, et que donc, cela ne l'autorisait à fricoter qu'avec du gratin. Elle avait même essayé de draguer papa Cullen, sans succès. Ce qu'Edward savait, à l'inverse de tout le monde, c'était qu'elle fantasmait sur d'autres, y compris sur les beaux quaterbacks qu'elle faisait mine de mépriser.

D'ailleurs, elle avait recommencé sa logorrhée intérieure : _Et celui-là quel accoutrement ridicule, il se croit encore sur un terrain de foot avec son t-shirts _Seattle Seahawks_ ? Lui manque plus que les épaulettes…Et lui avec son sweat Michigan, il s'est trompé d'Etat ? _Puis soudainement il y eut un blanc dans son esprit, et elle reprit sa litanie : _Ah, mais oui, c'est les gamins de La Push, pas étonnant que je les connaisse pas ! À part leur petite bibliothèque tribale…ils n'ont aucune chance de gagner mon épreuve, franchement, ces pauvres gamins à moitié analphabètes…Tiens, par contre, celui-là, au fond, je l'ai déjà vu à la bibliothèque plusieurs fois. Au moins il sait lire. Oui, je me souviens, il emprunte souvent des livres. Le petit Black. Il a fait une poussée de croissance impressionnante ces derniers temps, dire qu'il y a quelques mois je pensais qu'il avait quatorze ans, il était si petit et si mince avec ses cheveux de fille, maintenant on dirait un homme…Mais quelle idée de venir en tongs ! Il se croit à la plage ?_

À nouveau il y eut un blanc, et à la place de pensée, Edward eut droit à une image. Celle de Jacob vêtu uniquement d'un short de bain noir, à demi allongé sur le sable, sa peau bronzée encore plus hâlée et mouillée, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche entrouverte dans une sorte d'extase quasi-mystique, expression que le vrai Jacob n'aurait probablement jamais, lui qui était plutôt adepte des moues renfrognées. La voix de Pétronille résonna en arrière-plan : _Tout de même quel beau gamin…C'est pour ça qu'il est venu il y a quelques jours emprunter des livres de culture générale…Il participait au concours ! Mais il en faudra plus pour gagner mon petit…Enfin, si tu es trèèèès gentil avec moi on pourra peut-être négocier… _

Edward s'éjecta en quatrième vitesse du crâne de la bibliothécaire, avant que ses pensées ne dérivent en mode enlevage de short de bain. ''Mais c'était quoi ça ? La transverbération du Saint Clébard, ou quoi ?'', songea le jeune vampire en frissonnant presque de dégoût, ''Brrrrr cette femme est décidément dérangée !''

Ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux dudit saint, qui était bien loin de l'extase sur une plage. Sa mimique dégoûtée s'accentua quand il vit que le vampire le fixait, et il coinça plus étroitement son bras meurtri contre sa poitrine tout en détournant sa tête bien ostensiblement. Aucune pensée ne filtra de son esprit, mais le Cullen comprit que le jeune indien avait été blessé dans son ego bien plus qu'au bras.

« La première épreuve est très simple. », retentit alors la voix nasillarde de Pétronille dans le gymnase. La vraie voix, l'extérieure, pas l'intérieure, celle que seul Edward entendait. « C'est inspiré d'un jeu français qui s'appelle _Question pour un champion_. » Un des lycéens de Forks murmura que c'est bon, on commençait à le savoir, qu'elle était Française. « On va vous diviser en équipe de quatre qui vont s'affronter entre elles, puis ensuite les vainqueurs de chaque équipe s'affronteront entre eux, ainsi de suite jusqu'au grand vainqueur qui remportera les dix points. Plus vous aurez été éliminé tôt, et moins vous aurez de points, bien entendu. »

Comme il y avait 31 prétendants, on fit huit équipes, la dernière comptant seulement trois adversaires (en l'occurrence, Jacob, Paul et Embry). Edward, lui, se retrouva dans le premier groupe à passer, face à trois garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas : un était en terminale comme lui, et les deux autres en 1ère. Ça allait être du gâteau, sourit-il en s'installant derrière l'un des quatre pupitres qui avaient été dressés pour l'occasion, à gauche de l'endroit réservé au jury. Les autres concurrents –dont Jacob– s'assirent par terre au bas du podium en attendant leur tour.

Pétronille prit place face aux quatre candidats.

« La règle est simple : il faut atteindre 9 points. Le dernier qui y parvient est éliminé. Les trois qualifiés auront un questionnaire au choix. Le premier pourra choisir celui qui lui plaît entre quatre propositions, le second entre les trois restantes, et le dernier aura seulement deux alternatives. Celui qui aura le moins de points sera éliminé, et la finale se fera d'une façon plus classique : le premier qui trouve la réponse gagne un nombre de points déterminés en fonction de la rapidité de la réponse, et le premier qui a 9 points remporte la partie. »

Bien évidemment, Edward n'eut aucune difficulté à arriver premier à l'issu du premier questionnaire, ne laissant aucune chance à ses adversaires de répondre avant lui. Il atteignit ainsi les neuf premiers points alors que les trois autres étaient encore tous à zéro, répondant à des questions diverses et variées sur la mécanique des fluides, l'histoire de la mode, les règles du curling…Il prit ensuite un questionnaire sur l'histoire du Pérou précolombien, et arriva sans encombre à la finale, qu'il remporta tranquillement contre l'autre gars de terminale.

Lorsqu'il descendit du podium pour laisser place au prochain groupe, Edward remarqua que son jeune rival amérindien était assis sur les marches menant à l'estrade, un peu à l'écart de ses camarades qui plaisantaient entre eux. Il avait ouvert son sac à dos noir, qui était en fait rempli de livres, et il compulsait frénétiquement l'un d'eux. Le vampire parvint à en lire le titre : 'La culture générale pour les nuls'. Il eut malgré lui un petit sourire attendri. Les pensées paniquées de Jacob étaient juste trop mignonnes dans leur genre.

_Mince, mince, mince…Merde ! J'y arriverai jamais ! Je savais que c'était un truc de culture gé avec cette vieille bique, je me suis préparé, mais le niveau a l'air trop wahou…Contre Embry et l'autre con j'ai peut-être mes chances –peut-être– mais les autres ? Bon, ne pas paniquer. Euh, Descartes, alors, hum, penseur français du XVI__ème__ siècle…XVII__ème __! Ah, XVII__ème __! Je le savaiiiiis…_Il étouffa un grondement frustré. _Et ce crétin qui m'a explosé le bras ! Ça me fait tellement mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on me recolle l'os à vif avec de la colle à bois, comment je peux bien me concentrer avec ça ? Il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr ! Saloperie de sangsue, parce que je suis un loup-garou qui guérit vite, il croit qu'il peut s'amuser avec moi et me démantibuler comme un puzzle ? Que ça me fait rien ? Uuuuugh je le HAIS ! _

Au même moment, Jacob leva les yeux, pour se rendre compte que la sangsue le fixait, à l'autre bout de la salle, et qu'il avait probablement entendu tout son monologue intérieur. _Oui, c'est à toi que je parle. JE TE DÉTESTE, t'entends, sale suceur de sang ? Je te jure que si je me ressoude de travers, je vais voir ton père, et il a intérêt à me soigner gratos ! _

Après son explosion mentale, le garçon revint à ses notes, et ses pensées ne reflétèrent plus que ce qu'il tentait d'ingurgiter au dernier moment. Edward se sentit inhabituellement coupable à son égard. Il n'avait pas voulu lui casser le bras, évidemment pas. C'était juste que cette chaleur inhabituelle sous ses doigts l'avait troublé, au point même qu'il en oublie son odeur de chien mouillé. Sans le vouloir, il avait resserré son emprise sur le biceps, comme pour mieux la ressentir, jusqu'à entendre le léger gémissement de l'os qui se brise. Le clébard avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus au haut point, surtout quand il pensait à Bella. Mais dans le fond, c'était pas un mauvais gamin. Il était même plutôt courageux. Et fantasmer, ça faisait partie des inconvénients courants des hormones qui se réveillent, et Edward était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que le garçon n'avait pas fait beaucoup plus que fantasmer. C'était normal que ça le taraude, même si dernièrement, ses pensées ne dérapaient plus du tout vers ce terrain-là.

Quand il l'avait trouvé étendu sur le sol de la forêt, ce n'était pas le rejet de Bella qui l'avait précipité dans le désespoir, mais bien des soucis qui n'auraient pas dû être les siens. Edward s'en voulut d'avoir rajouté à ça un bras cassé –et la possibilité qu'il n'en guérisse pas correctement. ''T'en fais pas, petit chiot, je vais faire en sorte que t'aies même pas besoin d'aller voir mon père pour faire examiner ta petite papatte.''

-x-

Quand on appela son groupe, Jacob monta sur scène et prit place derrière son pupitre, presque tremblant d'angoisse, sous le regard intéressé du vampire. Ça servait à rien de s'inquiéter, pourtant, il savait parfaitement que ni Embry ni Abruti-en-chef n'avaient révisé. Ho, pas parce qu'ils étaient exceptionnellement cultivés, non, plutôt parce qu'ils n'en avaient rien à carrer du concours et qu'ils faisaient ça pour s'amuser, voire pour pouvoir se moquer des autres. Enfin, dans le cas du Crétin numéro 1. Pour Embry, c'était plutôt dans l'optique de se serrer des p'tites nénettes de Forks. Occasion unique d'en côtoyer. Autant dire que Jacob, qui avait bien révisé, enfin, autant que faire se peut avec son emploi du temps de dingue, n'avait pas forcément grand-chose à craindre d'eux.

« Comme vous êtes que trois, on zappera l'étape du milieu. », commença Pétronille. « Mais comme ça vous avantage injustement, on vous enlèvera un point à votre total. »

« Hé, c'est dégueulasse m'dame ! », aboya Paul.

« Tais-toi, de toute façon c'est pas comme si t'allais être qualifié ! », gronda Jacob, agacé.

« Tu crois peut-être que c'est toi qui vas gagner, Black ? »

Jacob ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Etonnamment, les questions étaient plutôt simples, et il se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient qu'au premier tour des qualifications. Que planter des candidats dès le début, c'était inutile et contreproductif.

S'il avait été dans la tête de Pétronille, il aurait su qu'elle avait effectivement prévu des questionnaires moins durs au début, et surtout pour les Quileutes, qu'elle considérait comme légèrement attardés (comme le reste de la population de Forks, au demeurant). Pourtant, quand elle leur demanda qui était le premier Président des Etats-Unis, alors qu'elle avait demandé aux autres candidats le lieu de naissance de Clovis ou le nom du chef de file du mouvement cubiste en peinture, Jacob aurait pu penser qu'il y avait baleine sous gravier. Mais Edward s'émerveilla de l'absolue naïveté du jeune amérindien qui n'y vit que du feu. Il répondit ainsi vaillamment aux questions qu'il pensait être difficiles, tout fier de lui quand il élimina Paul, puis ensuite Embry en finale, en trouvant en premier que Cancún était la station balnéaire mexicaine située dans la péninsule du Yucatan, où la plupart des étudiants américains allaient se biturer la tron…euh, se détendre lors du _springbreak_.

Naturellement, Edward se qualifia tranquillement en demi-finale, quand les quatre vainqueurs des quatre premières équipes durent s'affronter.

Jacob, qui était dans l'autre groupe de quatre, faillit se gaufrer en arrivant troisième à l'issue de la première sélection. Ce qui le sauva fut qu'il se retrouva avec deux autres gars de Forks qui ne le connaissaient absolument pas, et donc, lui laissèrent le choix entre deux questionnaires traitant de la biologie sous-marine de la fosse des Mariannes ou du développement de l'industrie automobile en Allemagne. L'adolescent, qui passait la moitié de son temps enfoui sous le capot d'une Volkswagen pour la retaper (avant l'hospitalisation de son père en tous cas), en connaissait un rayon dans le deuxième thème (1), et parvint in extremis à accrocher sa place en finale, contre un mec de terminale S de Forks.

Et l'avantage des gens en section S, c'est qu'ils se croient toujours plus forts que tout le monde. Il regarda le jeune Quileute de haut (et ça il fallait le faire, car Jacob mesurait pas loin d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze tout de même), pensant, comme tous ses congénères, que les gens de La Push étaient des abrutis congénitaux. Et alors qu'ils étaient à égalité 5-5, Pétronille commença à débiter d'une voix monocorde la dernière question dont l'indice était ''Penseur'' :

« Je suis né en Touraine en France en 1596, ma mère, fille du maire de Nantes, décède alors que je n'ai qu'un an. Je fais mes études au collège royal de La Flèche dans la Sarthe, où se développent déjà mes dons exceptionnellement précoces notamment en mathématique et en logique… »

Et à la stupéfaction générale, Jacob appuya sur le buzzer avec une telle force qu'il le ratatina et hurla :

« Descartes ! René Descartes ! »

Cependant, en écrabouillant son buzzer (qui était en fait une sorte de coussin péteur), il n'échappa pas à la vigilance d'Edward que Jacob grimaça fugacement de douleur, et ramena son bras contre lui. Le Cullen fronça les sourcils : normalement il ne devrait plus avoir mal ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il y jette un œil avant que le garçon reparte chez lui à La Push, hors d'atteinte…

Pendant ce temps, la salle entière écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, attendant le verdict de la maîtresse de cérémonie, et un tumulte de questions virevolta dans l'air, à en coller une migraine à un vampire télépathe. _Ça peut pas être ça quand même ? Depuis quand les Quileutes savent ce genre de trucs ? Comment il aurait trouvé, Pétronille vient tout juste de commencer la question ? Euh c'est qui, Descartes ? _Edward, légèrement surpris, regarda à la dérobée Pétronille. Elle remettait ses lunettes carrées sur son nez crochu pour dissimuler son étonnement. Parce que ce gamin a priori totalement inculte avait la bonne réponse !

« C'est la bonne réponse. », annonça-t-elle après que le tumulte se fut calmé. « 4 points pour Mr Black. Ce qui fait 9 points… » Il y eut un bref silence, et un rugissement de joie retentit des gradins où étaient perchés les lycéens de La Push, couvrant le début de la phrase de la bibliothécaire. « …victoire est donc remportée par Mr Black. »

Ce dernier recula légèrement derrière le pupitre, comme s'il ne croyait pas lui-même à son exploit. Il était qualifié pour la finale ! Contre la sangsue honnie qui plus est ! Encore sonné, incrédule, il se laissa tomber au bas de l'estrade, comme un boxeur K.O., alors que le maire avait repris le micro :

« Nous allons faire une petite pause d'une demi-heure avant la grande finale disputée entre messieurs Cullen et Black ! Soyez de retour à 17 heures ! »

-x-

Un peu ahuri, Jacob s'était rendu aux toilettes, après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de tous les gens de sa tribu qui voulaient le porter en triomphe. Comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Il réussit à s'extirper de leurs pattes pour se réfugier non pas aux toilettes du gymnase (il y avait déjà trop de monde) mais ceux au fond du couloir, près des casiers, totalement déserts, pour échapper au tumulte et se reposer un peu. Il savait qu'il allait immanquablement décevoir les Quileutes, car au fond de lui, il sentait que s'il avait gagné jusque-là, c'était un concours de circonstances favorables, et que face au vampire centenaire et lecteur de pensées, il n'avait aucune chance. En plus, en aplatissant son buzzer dans le feu de l'action, sa douleur au bras s'était réveillée, se propageant jusqu'en haut du membre, encore plus intense qu'auparavant, manquant lui arracher un cri.

À la lumière des néons blafards, il se tâta le bras, mais l'ecchymose que le vampire lui avait faite semblait se résorber lentement au niveau de son biceps, et l'os en dessous ne semblait pas s'être ressoudé de travers. Pourtant, la douleur irradiait jusqu'à sa clavicule, et le paralysait presque de souffrance. Il s'appuya au lavabo de son bras valide, laissa son front retomber contre le miroir en face de lui, ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi ? »

Il sentit un bref courant d'air dans son dos, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir une présence glacée appuya contre son dos, le bloquant de fait contre le lavabo et prévenant toute fuite.

« Maintenant, tu te laisses faire, et tu me laisses t'examiner bien sagement. »

Un grondement sourd monta de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. _La sangsue ! Lâche-moi, si tu crois que je…_

« Je crois bien que tu n'as pas le choix. »

La main glaciale remonta sur son bras blessé, et Jacob ne put s'empêcher de gronder encore, mais ça ressemblait plus à un cri de détresse de petit animal blessé, nota le vampire. Ses doigts pressaient légèrement les muscles froissés, se délectant de la chaleur qui émanait de la peau couleur bronze. Il ne sentit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire, l'os semblait parfaitement remis en place, et l'hématome commençait à s'atténuer. Pourtant, il entendait dans la tête de Jacob que la douleur lui vrillait les tempes, paralysant à demi sa capacité de réflexion.

« Tourne-toi. », fit Edward après quelques instants d'hésitation. Cette douleur persistante n'était pas normale, il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Non. », grogna le garçon, s'accrochant au lavabo de sa main valide.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le faire, clébard. »

« Me touche pas. »

« Si tu coopères, ça ira vite. Sinon, ça risque de durer plus longtemps, et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ça. »

Ce disant, Edward attrapa soudainement le garçon par la taille et le pivota d'autorité. Bien que légèrement plus petit, le vampire savait qu'il était physiquement plus fort et plus confiant en ses capacités que le jeune loup, c'est pourquoi il se permettait de le traiter comme un gamin, ce que Jacob n'appréciait pas à en juger par les torrents d'insultes qui se déversaient dans sa tête. Le vampire le regarda avec sévérité, puis sans répondre, souleva la manche du t-shirt. Il poussa un grommellement de frustration.

« Je ne vois rien. C'est sûrement plus haut. »

« Quoi ? », ronchonna le jeune Quileute,

« Le traumatisme. Ce qui fait que tu as mal, en ce moment. Ça ne vient pas de l'humérus, il a l'air bien ressoudé. Il faut que je voie ton épaule et ta clavicule. Enlève ton t-shirt. », fit Edward du ton le plus professionnel qu'il put prendre.

_Jamais !_ gronda la voix intérieure de l'adolescent, qui tentait de se soustraire à la poigne de fer en gigotant vainement, ce qui n'eut que pour conséquence d'accroître sa douleur.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, cabot. Enlève ton t-shirt pour que je t'examine, et pas de fausse pudeur, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne te promenais jamais à poil dans les bois. »

Edward crut l'espace d'un instant que le garçon allait se mettre à chouiner comme un mioche à qui on refuse une sucette, mais Jacob fit pire. Tout en essayant toujours obstinément de se débarrasser du vampire qui lui bloquait toute possibilité de retraite, il se mit presque à hurler, se tortillant de plus belle :

« Lâche-moi ! Me touche pas ! Pourquoi tu veux m'examiner ? C'est _toi_ qui m'as fait ça ! Lâche-moi ! Si tu me lâches pas, j'irai voir les jurés du concours, je dirai que t'as voulu me blesser juste avant la finale, et que… »

Le rouquin ne le laissa pas finir, et lui colla sa main devant la bouche, interrompant la litanie.

« Je vais t'examiner, parce que j'ai fait deux doctorats de médecine à Oxford et à Harvard, et que Bella me fait la tête depuis que je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure. Alors je vais réparer mon erreur, et n'aie pas la prétention de croire que c'est pour te mettre hors course pour la finale, parce que je compte bien la gagner contre toi dans une forme olympique, sac à puces. » Il décolla sa main des lèvres bouillantes, désormais closes. « Et maintenant, ça suffit, enlève ton t-shirt. »

Jacob ne répondit pas, pas plus en parole qu'en pensée, mais les yeux noisette fixèrent obstinément le sol. Edward gronda d'exaspération :

« Si tu ne l'enlèves pas dans la seconde, je te jure que tu iras en finale sans, et tu te débrouilleras pour trouver les 70$ pour payer l'amende. »

La menace sembla fonctionner, puisqu'enfin, les mains du Quileute trouvèrent le bord du t-shirt et commencèrent à le soulever. Mais bien vite, son bras droit sembla se coincer, et il grimaça de douleur, incapable d'aller plus loin. Edward remplaça sa main invalide, et leva le tissu précautionneusement, en faisant tout d'abord passer le bras gauche et la tête, puis tout doucement, le bras blessé.

« C'est étrange. », commenta le vampire. « On dirait que tu as plutôt mal à l'épaule… »

Il posa le vêtement sur le lavabo, et se tourna vers son rival. Jacob avait repris sa moue d'enfant capricieux, et ses yeux fixaient avec entêtement ses tongs, les joues légèrement empourprées. Edward se surprit à le trouver délicieux. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu un nombre de fois impressionnant à demi nu comme ça, mais jamais de si près. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de toucher la douce tiédeur qui provenait de lui. Il se força à demeurer professionnel lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule qui visiblement faisait souffrir son 'patient', et à ne pas s'appesantir sur le frisson qui parcourut la peau couleur caramel quand elle rentra en contact avec la glace de ses doigts.

« Ah je vois. », dit finalement le Cullen. « L'épaule s'est déboîtée au moment où j'ai fait la clé de bras. »

Il n'avait pas pu voir ça par-dessus le t-shirt, mais à présent, il constatait bien l'angle étrange que formaient l'épaule et la clavicule du loup. Quand il appuya doucement sur l'endroit pour essayer de déterminer à quel endroit l'os était déboîté, Jacob émit une sorte de gémissement étouffé. C'était déjà étrange qu'il ait pu passer les premières sélections et se concentrer suffisamment sur les questions de Pétronille sans s'effondrer ou hurler de douleur. Quand il eut localisé l'endroit problématique, Edward croisa le regard effrayé de l'indien. Il ne parlait pas, mais ses pensées le faisaient pour lui, et elles étaient absolument terrorisées. _Il va me faire mal, et je peux rien faire avec ce foutu bras, je peux même pas me transformer ici, mais est ce que je peux m'enfuir si tout d'un coup j'essaye de…Merde, il m'entend là… ? _Les yeux d'Edward le toisèrent avec sévérité, et l'adolescent sembla se tasser de vingt bons centimètres, lorsque la poigne du vampire saisit son bras valide, coupant tout espoir de fuite dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, clébard, que je ne voulais pas te mettre hors course pour la finale. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour la gagner. Et puis comme on dit, ''_à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire_''. Alors tu vas arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens, maintenant, et me laisser faire, parce que crois-moi, si je fais un faux mouvement, tu finiras à l'hôpital. Ou plutôt, chez moi, sur la table d'opération de mon père. »

Edward se sentit un peu mal de lui parler sur ce ton. Il savait que le garçon n'avait aucune confiance en lui, et que son incapacité à se transformer le paniquait, qu'il se sentait pris au piège, comme une souris qui croit choper un bout de fromage et qui se retrouve en face du gros chat sadique à la place.

Le vampire se remémora rapidement ce qu'il avait appris à Harvard en matière de soins aux luxations. Normalement, on ne devait remettre l'os en place qu'à chaud, immédiatement après qu'il se fut déboîté. Dans le cas contraire, il faudrait l'amener à l'hôpital. Or, la finale était à présent dans quinze minutes, et il ne pouvait amener Jacob dans un hôpital traditionnel, sinon il devrait leur expliquer pourquoi ce patient avait une température de 42°C et n'était pas mort. Et surtout, cela supposait d'annuler la finale, et ça, Edward savait que son ennemi préférerait être amputé d'un bras que la manquer.

« Jacob. », dit-il plus doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le Quileute releva la tête, légèrement interloqué. _Il m'a appelé par mon prénom ? Je rêve ? _Le vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits :

« Je vais essayer de remettre ton épaule en place. J'espère que ton métabolisme pourra le supporter, normalement c'est une intervention qu'on doit faire dès la luxation sans attendre, sinon il faut aller à l'hôpital, mais comme tu es un peu…spécial, j'ai bon espoir que ton épaule le supporte. »

« Et si ça marche pas ? », demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

« J'appellerai mon père et il t'opèrera dès que possible. »

Il sentit que Jacob avait une réaction de recul, se rencognant contre le lavabo. Le brusquer serait une mauvaise idée, le braquerait davantage. Aussi Edward se décida pour la méthode douce.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'y arrive pas. J'étais premier de la promo à Oxford. Respire fort et laisse-moi faire. »

Ce disant, au lieu d'enserrer de sa poigne l'avant-bras valide, il commença à le cajoler délicatement, sachant pertinemment que personne ne pouvait résister au charme vampirique, même pas les loups-garous mal lunés. Effectivement, les yeux noisette de Jacob se fermèrent à demi, et il ne moufta pas quand l'autre main du vampire commença à masser lentement son bras endolori pour en détendre les muscles, même si la douleur était encore vive. Il ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il sentit le vampire prendre son bras et le tirer vers lui précautionneusement, puis quelque chose se caler contre ses côtes pour prendre appui au moment où l'os récalcitrant serait remis en place. Jacob sentait confusément tout ça, mais c'était comme si la douleur l'engourdissait. La caresse sur son autre bras remonta sur son épaule, puis sur sa joue, et le paralysait progressivement. Mais soudainement, la main réconfortante quitta la joue pour agripper l'épaule, et une douleur fulgurante foudroya le Quileute.

Edward relâcha le garçon. Le craquement qu'avait fait son épaule en se remettant en place avait été atroce, et le hurlement qu'il avait poussé l'avait été davantage. Il retint juste à temps le corps de Jacob qui manqua de s'effondrer à terre, perclus de souffrance, et le tint quelques instants contre lui, appréciant la chaleur intense dans ses bras. Le loup suffoquait, étouffait, laissa même échapper quelques gémissements douloureux, et à nouveau, Edward ressentit cet étrange besoin de le protéger, comme la fois où il l'avait trouvé sanglotant dans la forêt. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas dû éprouver ça, et il ne devrait pas ressentir le besoin de le tenir contre lui et de le consoler, de se faire pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal. Il faisait ça pour _Bella_. Pas au nom d'une pitié mal placée.

« Clébard, relève-toi, ce n'était qu'un tout petit os. », fit-il le plus froidement qu'il put.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement, et une des mains de Jacob s'accrocha au lavabo, dans une tentative de se redresser. Il avait juste oublié qu'il s'agissait de son bras qu'Edward venait juste de maltraiter, et poussa un couinement, qui tenait plus d'une Sophie la girafe écrasée qu'au hurlement du fier loup Alpha dans la forêt les nuits de pleine lune. Edward étouffa un rire, et l'aida à se redresser, conscient de l'humiliation que ressentait le jeune homme à cet instant.

« Ça fait mal bordel ! », gronda ce dernier, fou de rage.

Le vampire l'ignora, et palpa minutieusement l'épaule précédemment démise, ignorant les grondements sourds en provenance de son patient, lui fit faire quelques mouvements, qui provoquèrent encore quelques grincements, puis il se redressa.

« C'est bon, petit toutou, ça devrait un peu faire mal encore quelque temps, mais ça ira, ton métabolisme semble avoir absorbé le choc, et l'os s'est remis en place. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur le bras chaud, et recula de deux pas. Jacob ne bougea pas d'un iota, pas même quand Edward lui tendit son t-shirt.

« Allez, remets ton t-shirt, c'est fini, maintenant. » Le vampire zyeuta curieusement son interlocuteur. Les hautes pommettes de l'adolescent étaient rouges, et ses yeux sombres brillaient de colère. « Tu ne vas pas te transformer dans les toilettes, j'espère ? Ils seraient forcés d'appeler la fourrière, et moi je devrais expliquer que tu t'es dégonflé et que tu t'es enfui plutôt que de m'affronter… »

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que Jacob lui arrache le vêtement des mains et l'enfile. Edward se surprit à regretter de ne plus voir la musculature du gamin et sa peau naturellement bronzée (même en hiver). Ce dernier passa devant lui en lui balançant un regard torve qui ne voulait sûrement pas dire : ''_Merci gentil vampire de m'avoir réparé, pour te remercier je t'apporterai des muffins parfum O négatif_''. Ce que les loups-garous sont ingrats !

-x-X-x-

* * *

NOTES : 

(1) Par contre, il y connaissait rien en biologie sous-marine de la fosse des Mariannes. Mais Edward si, il avait fait un Master en océanographie à Yale il y a une vingtaine d'années. Quel vampire, quoi.

LE SONDAGE DE RITSUKO !

Que pensez-vous de cette première épreuve pour les garçons ?

A/ Très bien cette idée de commencer par une épreuve intello.

B/ C'est pas très fun, qu'est ce que vous foutez les meufs ?

C/ ON S'EN FOUT DE QUESTION POUR UN CHAMPION ! ON VEUT DU CUL !


End file.
